A Helping Hoof
by Wolf Master Loki
Summary: Adam gets hurt and Kurt is there to help him up again. Centaur!Kurt/Human!Adam Oneshot


**Warnings:** Centaur!Kurt/Human!Adam, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff

**A/N:** I wrote this short oneshot for the kadam AU saturday that recently started up. The theme was supernatural. I'm not sure if this technically counts but I went with it anyway. I knocked this out in about an hour so it's a little rushed.

* * *

Kurt pushed through the forest, determined to reach his destination before nightfall. He made sure to push as much foliage as possible beneath his hooves as he moved. There was no point in hiding their path at the moment, and his human companion would have an easier time of moving. Kurt's efforts proved futile a moment later when he heard a muffled thump and a curse behind him. With a curse of his own, the centaur turned swiftly and moved to his companion's side.

"What happened," Kurt demanded.

Adam looked up from the ground and tried to give a comforting smile. The effect was ruined be narrowing of his eyes that showed pain instead of amusement. "Looks like I hit a bump in the road." He glanced back and noticed the hole, undoubtedly an animal burrow, behind him. "Or perhaps a hole in the road is more accurate."

"It's not funny. What if you'd broken your leg?" Kurt replied. He carefully maneuvered his own legs to allow himself to drop down beside Adam.

Adam continued to smile and said, "It's a great deal better than you breaking your leg."

Kurt couldn't argue with that. Breaking his leg would make for incredibly difficult travel. "Well at least I have three more to make up for it." The centaur carefully removed his human's boot and checked for injury. "Well it isn't broken. You'll have to stay off of it though."

Adam frowned as he studied his foot, which was already swelling slightly. "We can't camp here. We need to get to the next town for supplies."

"Of course we're not staying here," Kurt agreed as he heaved himself up. He padded the ground lightly with his hooves before continuing, "I'll have to carry you."

"On your back?" Adam said in surprise.

"Where else? I can't exactly carry you in my arms. They're not quite that impressive." Kurt was trying to lighten the mood but Adam wasn't having it.

"No."

Adam knew better than anyone the taboo associated with riding on a centaur. It was considered a grave insult to even suggest it. Adam couldn't let Kurt carry him.

Kurt pawed the ground again, nervous gesture he never could break. He normally wouldn't ever consider doing what he was proposing. However, Adam was precious to him and they had to keep moving. It had to be done.

"How else do you expect to make it?" Kurt asked gently.

"I'll just lean on you for support. I can make it."

"Don't be stubborn." Kurt leant down, bending at the waist, and laid his hands on Adam's face. "It's fine. I promise you." Adam tried to argue but Kurt wouldn't let him. "You mean more to me than some ridiculous old idea that a centaur is too good to help someone carry their burdens. No matter what they may be."

Adam reached up and Kurt helped pull him into a standing position. Adam kept his foot raised and leaned on the centaur for support.

"You're sure about this?"

"Get on already. We're wasting daylight."

Kurt turned his body slowly. Adam used his arms' strength to pull himself over the strong horse back until he was seated. He put his arms around Kurt's chest to keep his balance. It wasn't really like riding a normal horse. The proportions were a bit off and he certainly had never ridden without a saddle. It was definitely an intimate position that Adam intended on taking full advantage of. Kurt was rarely on a lower level than him and this position allowed him to rest his chin on the centaur's shoulder.

Kurt turned his upper body until they were facing each other as much as the position allowed. "How is it?"

"I definitely can't complain about being able to hold you for the rest of the journey," Adam said with a broad grin. He gently pressed their lips together in a tender kiss.

Kurt pulled away with a soft smile. He shared a loving look with Adam before turning forward again. "You're brushing my fur when we stop."

Adam pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Anytime, love."


End file.
